Our Halloween
by OhSugarcookie
Summary: The story of a modern sally, her love for Jack, and the hope for a perfect holloween. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**So I started another story, and it seems to be doing decently well. SO, why not write one about my favorite movie… ever. Haha but remember, I still am generally new. And there **_**will**_** be a few grammar mistakes along the way. I would adore any and all reviews. Not only to improve, but know people are reading. Ok let's do this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nightmare before Christmas. No matter how much I did. **

I have never been happier.

Me and Jack dance under the moon light.

The full moon is huge beautiful, a gust of wind moves through the slightly chilly air, leaves playfully dance along, and slow haunting music fills the air.

It's a perfect Halloween.

I look up to jack and notice his dark eyes looking into mine as he begins to lean down towards me.

I close my eyes and tilt up my head.

"_My first kiss? With Jack? This truly is a __**perfect **__Halloween."_

But instead of feeling his lips on mine, I feel them by my ear.

"Sally, it's time to go now. Time to wake up." His deep, amazing voice whispers.

"I don't want to, please. Five more minutes?"

The scene stands still and silent.

I know what will happen next. It's what I dread every time I'm with my jack.

My father's voice cuts through the moment, "Sally, you said five minutes more ten minutes ago! You're going to be late for school young lady!"

The light of my room flashes on and reality cases away my fantasy.

"_His timing is right on like usual. Well, there goes that dream."_

I hear the door shut and his heavy footsteps head to his study on the other side of out apartment.

Say what's needed to be said and leave to that study. The same routine. Well, sense my mother died.

I never knew her much, she died when I was young. I hear I'm the spitting image of her very often here.

I live in a small town located in the middle of nowhere. It's the kind in which everyone knows everyone.

My mother was loved by adults and children alike. Her little café was always packed and filled with laughter.

The shop's still there, and still packed.

The owner now is my mother's friend, Eveline. She calls me her "little ragdoll."

Ragdoll is actually an accurate nickname I have here in town if you take account of my looks and balancing ability's, or lack thereof.

But Eveline is the only one to use the nickname in a loving way.

I roll out of my dark purple, queen-sized bed and hit the floor with impressive power, if I do say so myself. This happens often and my father has stopped even merely calling to see if I'm alright.

I have never been coordinated in my life. Never will be ether. We both accept that fact.

I stumble up, throw on a simple dress I made, and stand in front of the mirror.

I look at my scarred pale little body, my heart-shaped face engulfed by flowing rusty-red hair reaching down my slender back, pouty red lips shining in light, big almond eyes dully staring back at me, and my hand-made dress snugly fitting to my petite body and slightly flowing out at waist.

Now, while this town is quite possibly obsessed with Halloween, on any other night they care for looks a lot. Which I don't have a lot of. Ok, what I don't have any of.

I look like I crawled out of a scary movie; they look like they just came from a photo shoot.

I'm an outcast here. I look like a ragdoll, am quiet, have a father who no one sees, and appear strange to most.

*Meow*

Hallow jumps on my bed and looks at me with her big orange eyes.

"I'm sure having a black cat like you isn't helping anything." I say as I pet her black, soft fur with little streaks of gold hidden in it.

"Sally, don't make me come back in there!"

"_Shoot! Why am I so spacey?"_

"I'm on my way out now daddy!"

I grab my backpack, tell my cat to wish me luck, head to the rather small kitchen located in the corner of a rather small living room, take a piece of bread, and head out the door.

I live two blocks from school, so I never know why I sprint.

I just do.

Today, I was thinking of if cats really could give a person luck or not every step of the way.

There's plenty of time to make it. This just adds to my weird image, I suppose.

I'm a senior this year in high school. Although, it doesn't feel like I "rule the school" or anything really.

Just my thoughts and dreams for Jack and our Halloween under the moon.

When I turn the corner I see my school and stop running.

The school is a three story, old brick building. Vines crawl up the sides of the building, teachers can be seen in the windows getting ready for the day, and the staircase leading up to the two huge doors are already filled with kids.

I bow my head down, hoping to be unseen and head to my locker.

I hear the chuckles and the whispers as I go, the pain of being rejected hits, and I want to go home to my cat.

Once at my locker, I pull out my math supplies, jolt up and turn to my class.

Being the klutz I am, I fall and take someone down with me.

We hit the marble grey floor with a thud.

As I open my eyes I see his black, intense eyes looking at me the way they did in my dreams. I can feel his warm breath and smell his cologne. His hair is so blonde, it looks white and is hanging softly by his strong jaw. His broad shoulders are looming over me, fitting snugly into his black sweatshirt.

He's gorgeous.

Suddenly I think of how close we are, and the kiss that never happens.

I turn red and look away, ruining the moment we had.

He smoothly laughs and stands up.

"It takes talent to fall like you, sally. You ok?"

His voice is entrancing and deep.

When I don't answer he holds out his hand and smiles.

"come on, I don't bite. Promise."

I take his hand, half-dazed by that huge, white grin of his.

He pulls me up easily and turns to walk away.

"uh.. well… jack..?" I say in a small, whisper of a voice.

He turns around and says, "So, she speaks. Haha what's up?"

There are suddenly so many things I want to say. I mean, he's standing right before me! Not mocking me. Calling me by my name and actually listening. Smiling his beautiful smile. Being _Him_.

All these things I want to say, want to express to him, but all I can mumble is a short, "thank you."

"No problem. Hey, class is starting soon. I suggest running."

He winks, turns, and quickly walks down the hallway to his class.

"_He winked at me. Hehe."_

I watch his back as he goes down the hall and turns into his room.

"I love you, jack." I whisper so quietly I can barely hear it.

I giggle, shut my locker, and float over to my first hour class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nightmare before Christmas. No matter how much I did. **

"_I love you, jack." I whisper so quietly I can barely hear it._

_I giggle, shut my locker, and float over to my first hour class._

I spent the day in a hazy existence. It was the first time I've ever talked to jack. Well, in person at least.

I try to focus, I really do. But by the last hour of the day, I just can't help it anymore.

"_He was so nice and even knew my name. And the way he looked at me? It was just like in my dreams."_

"Sally, are you even listening?"

"_I wonder if I should talk to him again. Wait, maybe that would be weird. He was just being nice because I half-assaulted the kid and knocked him down. I hope I didn't hurt him."_

"Sally?"

"_What if he is mad with me? I know I would be if I were him... I'm such a loser. I should apologize."_

"Sally!"

I snap to attention. It's Mrs. Hyde. She's looming above me, looking down suspiciously, and doesn't seem very pleased at all. I hardly ever space out in this class, but when I do…

"_Oh no."_

Mrs. Hyde is the teacher here at school of my absolutely favorite class, fashion. She has a slender slightly-wrinkled face, thin pink lips, a little button nose, dark brown hair with hints of grey that's pulled into a messy bun, and thin grey eyes framed by thick black eyelashes. She's not afraid to speak her mind, but is very kind. Her smile can lighten up a room, but her scowl can darken it just as fast.

Sometimes I stay after school in her classroom and talk. She's good at advice and used to be friends with my mother. I love the lady as an almost-mother sometimes.

"oh, uhm. Yes?"

"I was just telling you I'd like to see you after school. Just for a little chat."

The class snickers and whispers.

"_What are you guys, ten? This isn't elementary school. And I wanted to try to find jack after school."_

"Oh, ok. No problem."

She continues speaking about the power of the perfect purse and before I know it, the bell rings.

The class is free, and I stay behind to face my annoyed teacher.

"So, daydreaming in my class? That's not very normal for you. So, I'm guessing something happened with a Mr. Jack Skellington, correct?"

I, of course, get immediately flustered, blush, and start rambling.

"What, wait. Uh. What does this have to do with jack? Wait. What?"

"I take that as an obvious yes. Now it's clear to see that you like this boy, considering you half hyperventilate every time you pass him in the hallway. But that should NOT be affecting your attention in class, and certainly not in mine. You have talent, sally. Focus on your studies. Guys will come in time. Now scamper off you crazy kid, you. I have an aerobics class to catch."

I just blush more, nod, and mumble a quick goodbye while speed walking my way to freedom. And, naturally hitting the door frame and falling along the way, I make it to the hallway none the less.

I just happen to be on the floor, with all my papers scattered everywhere, and some person's shoes right before me.

"haha Sally, your certainly a piece of work."

I look up to see the owner of these converse and familiar voice.

"_Oh. My. Freaking. Sugar. cookie. Why him?"_

"Uh, hi… jack."

He helps pull me up and smiles his breathtaking smile.

"Are you ok?"

In a quivering voice I answer, "Hah yeah, just checking to see if gravity still works. And the verdict is positive. Which is good, for I'm not after any trips to space any time soon. Ahahah."

"_why am I so stupid?"_

I just smile trying to fight the urge to run outside crying from embarrassment and stick my head in the sand like some ostrich in Australia so he can't find me.

"haha you're really funny, you know that sally? But I have to go, there's a meeting for the big Halloween dance. And I think I'm late enough. They will be wondering where their king is. Haha see you later then."

He turns to leave and I'm not sure what comes over me.

"Jack, wait!"

He turns to face me right away. He is beautiful.

"What is it?"

What I do next, is pure craziness.

"I wanted to thank you, for not only helping me up, but being so nice to me. And I'm sorry if being seen talking to me has hurt your image in any way. Really, I am."

"What, it's fine. I don't care about that stuff, I like talking to you."

"haha that kindness of yours? It means a lot, jack. And, I also like you… a lot, will you go to the dance with me?"

He just stares as I awkwardly stand there. I'm blushing so many shades of red. I didn't even know it was possible to be this embarrassed and red.

Seconds feel like hours and I just can't stop the urge this time; I turn and make a run for home before he can see my tears.

"_He thinks I'm stupid. That's it! It has to be. I finally talk to him, and I act all creepy. What did I do? Why?"_

I get out of the school and turn onto the street out front, completely homeward bound. Suddenly someone grabs my wrist and I spin around with impressive speed.

It's jack. Even when tired, he is so handsome. The little beads of sweat on his forehead and messed up hair just make him look that's kind of rugged and sexy.

"haha wow. Well, hey there track star. My god girl. Haha if you ask someone a question, at least let them answer before you run off into the sunset at record speeds. About the dance… Yes, sally. I would love to go with you. To be honest, I was thinking about asking you myself. I was just surprised when you suddenly yelled it down the hallway."

I open my mouth, but no words come out. Here I am, standing in the middle of the street, tears on my face, makeup smudged and resembling a sad clown, deep red cheeks, gapping mouth, messy hair, and with a dumbfounded expression on my face in front of a boy.

A boy I love. A boy who is warmly smiling at me, holding my hand, and isn't flinching away.

I am the happiest person on earth, its official.

**Sort of short, sorry. Remember to review and don't be afraid to give suggestions! Oh and sorry for the wait, my life has been hectic to say the least, but ill be updating more regularly now… no worries ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nightmare before Christmas. No matter how much I did. Do I have to put this on every one? Hmm…**

**Nintendo- haha so, you make my day. Just saying :] **

**Angel- Hey!**

**Raven- of course! I was just focusing on getting to know the main couple. It will generally follow the movie… kinda. Haha d:**

_I am the happiest person on earth, its official. _

"R-really? you like me?"

He bows his head and answers, "Of course I like you."

"_Is he blushing? I've never seen him blush before. Jack is always looked up to and is the most outgoing guy I know. He is president of like, everything and always has the answer. He's known as the school's 'pumpkin king' for crying out loud. Yeah, it must be my imagination."_

I feel his grip tighten and look down only just now noticing his bag warm hands have moved their way from my wrist to my hand. Normally, I would pull away, but his touch is comforting somehow.

I look be up to see him smiling his toothy grin at me. I wish this moment could last forever, but suddenly I remember I'm holding him up from his meeting.

"Jack, I'm so sorry. Your meeting. I wasn't thinking, and you should go back.

"Oh yes, I probably should."

I try my best to hide my disappointment and let go of his hand. I miss its warmth immediately. Then I hear him chuckle. A little smirk is playing at his lips.

"I should go, yes. However, the way I see it, I'm so late already, what's another ten minutes or so? Come on, let me walk you home."

And just like that, he takes my hand again and we start walking down the street. We walk slowly and although no one is talking, I feel so happy.

The leaves are all shades of colors and that perfect autumn chilly air surrounds us. The crunch of leaves beneath us and the sound of our breath make up for the silence wonderfully.

As we round the last corner we slow down even more.

"So, jack. Looking forward to Halloween?"

"_Because that isn't obvious or anything…"_

"Oh, yes. Halloween. Of course I am."

"_Why doesn't he sound exited. Must be tired."_

"haha I suppose so. I love the end of the year; there are so many different holidays to enjoy!"

"I agree. But I have troubles with which is my absolute favorite sometimes. Which I know is weird considering this town is pro Halloween-is-the-best. Sorry, that's weird. Forget I said anything."

"Oh, no. it makes perfect sense, jack. Sometimes I stop and wonder If only we could wrap them all in one. Haha but then I realize how much of a disaster that would be."

"Haha that would be quite the train wreck."

We walk up to my house smiling at each other.

When we get to my doorstep, we stop and stare. It was as if we were willing my house to just go away and not be a reason to separate us, but alas… it failed to work.

Our goodbye was short and then he was gone all too soon.

A few hours had passed and the sun had disappeared leaving a beautiful, big moon in its stead. I give up on homework and go to sit on my window ledge, brush in hand.

When I'm brushing my hair on that ledge while feeling the soft breeze, I calm down immediately. It's also where I do my best daydreaming. Before I know it, I'm asleep.

I'm standing in the graveyard beneath the curving mountain and it's the cool Halloween night I love, but I don't know where my jack went. I stand alone and confused. It's as if someone hit a slow motion button as I walk towards the mountain.

I hear the softest melody in the background and look up to the mountain. There I see jack and this adorable white cat next to him.

I want to call out to him, but something tells me I shouldn't. I take a soft step closer and hear him speaking. No I hear him _singing_. So I quickly duck behind the nearest grave stone marker and listen.

"Year after year it's the same old routine. And I jack, "the pumpkin king", have grown so tired of the same old thing. And somewhere deep, inside of these bones… an emptiness began to grow. There's something out there, far from my home. This longing that I have never known… But who here would ever understand that the pumpkin king, would tire of his crown? If they only understood, that' he'd give it all up, if he only could."

"_Wait, Jack's lonely? How could that be?"_

I carefully watch him and just want to hug him because he looks so lost and hurt. I want to console him, any way I can. I open my mouth to speak and am suddenly engulfed by light. I open my eyes and wake up with a start.

The dream had felt so real, I was confused to see my bedroom and father by the light switch.

"Time to get up sally, I know it's a weekend but there's no need to sleep in THIS late."

I roll out of bed and hit the floor, yet again. I don't bother changing and go downstairs to pour myself a bowl of life cereal.

After throwing on some jeans and a long-sleeved flowy white shirt, I decide to go for a walk to help clear my head and hallow decides to come along.

I love my cat, for she never runs away and I can just go on walks with her. I tell her all my problems and she always meows at just the right spot.

It's as if she can really understand me sometimes.

I enter the park and it's a chilly afternoon. I really did sleep in. I'm surprised there is no one here. This park is usually filled with little children and their exhausted parents.

I'm talking about my dream with jack and it's meaning when Hallow suddenly runs across the park. She never runs away from me, so I take after her calling her name.

I get through the group of trees on the far side of the park am in the lovers meadow. It's said couples would come here and kiss in the dead center with no one else around, because then they would always be together. It's a stupid rumor, but I still always feel awkward here.

I hear a meow and run for it. There's Hallow, and another cat? It's pure white fur, yellow eyes, and red nose were identical to the one I saw I'm my dream last night. Suddenly I hear heavy breathing behind me.

I slowly turn around expecting it to be some tall, sketchy man who would steal me away, but I was never more relieved to see not some scary guy, but my dear jack.

He looks exhausted and I know he was just running after his cat as well.

"Jack, you ok?"

He quickly focuses on me and he is clearly surprised to see me as well.

"Oh, sally. Hello. I was just looking for my cat, his name is zero. Maybe you've seen him."

Before he even explains his cat I take a step to the side revealing the two cats, lost in each other's eyes.

Jack laughs, walks up by my side and says, "That little player! Haha is the black one yours? She's beautiful."

Hallow smiles and meows. Like I said, she knows just what you're saying, especially if its praising her.

I smile and look over to jack, only to realize. I was in the middle of lover's meadow, with jack. Well, I guess the cats are here.

As if on cue, they leave walking side by side. I'm part worried, but part nervous. I'm alone with jack.

I was suddenly tempted to turn and kiss him, so that we would always be together.

I notice he's looking at me too.

"_Could this be my first kiss? Maybe the rumor will come true and we will always be together. My sweet jack, he's so close and when he looks at me with those eyes... "_

"Hey, sally. I need to tell you something."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nightmare before Christmas. No matter how much I did. Do I have to put this **

**Nitendo- you are now officially my favorite person, I'm sooo happy someone caught that! Haha yes, I did put the black cat in because of that. I said it had a little bit of gold because my black cat has gold and was meowing at me while I was writing that. Haha now let's see if you can find some of my other references. ;)**

**Raven- mwahaha. And I don't think this took too long.. right? Ok, maybe it did. SORRY!**

"_Could this be my first kiss? Maybe the rumor will come true and we will always be together. My sweet jack, he's so close and when he looks at me with those eyes... "_

"Hey, sally. I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

He looks at me with the most confused look I've ever seen him have. I know something's bothering him. I think of my dream and suddenly want to hug him again.

"Oh, uh, it's nothing. Never mind. Anyways, it looks like our cats have run off together, what do you suppose we do about this?"

I don't want to push him any further.

"Yeah, maybe we should go find them."

"Sounds like a plan."

He smiles and hold out his hand, with I _very_ happily accept.

"_Maybe one day he will open up to me… but until then, being by his side is all I can do."_

We walk as the October leaves shuffle, the cool air tickles at our slightly pink noses and ears, and the pure blue sky rests above us.

I close my eyes, lean my head back ever slightly, and smile.

"I love fall, don't you?"

I open my eyes to see Jack looking at me, looking at me with worried eyes.

I can tell the smile is forced. It's not his normal, welcoming smile.

"What's wrong Jack?"

"Oh, nothing Sally. Yes, fall is great."

"And Halloween is coming up soon, too. Last year's was so scary and fun. haha"

"Yes, it was. Just like the year before that… and the year before that… and the year before that."

I look at his bored expression and glazy eyes.

"_Did I say something wrong, perhaps?"_

Suddenly I hear a little clink of metal behind me. Jack must have heard it to, for he was looking behind us and quickly crouched down.

"What's this?"

I walk back and crouch down too. It was my bracelet. I must have forgotten I even put it on. Thin, slightly dirty from the ground and golden, it was shining dimly in the sun and had jacks full attention.

"It was a Christmas gift, from my mother. She loved Christmas, and although I didn't know her well, I understand why. I wonder what happened to make it fall off."

We both stand up facing each other.

"Here."

He slides on the bracelet and hooks the clapse. We look at each other and I'm reminded of my dream, our kiss. He starts leaning down and my heart starts racing 1000 beats a second. We get closer, and closer. Im sure he can hear my heart, and I think I can hear his too. He places his hand on my cheek, but right before our lips meet.

We hear two loud meows. Which, in turn, just about gave me a heart attack.

"_Couldn't you guys have stayed lost for 1 more minute?"_

Not missing a beat, he turns to face the runaways. He leaves his warm hand on my cheek fvor a moment, then slowly removing it.

I missed it immediately.

"Oh, there you guys are. Come along zero. I'll see you later Sally, I have to go. Business calls, hah…"

"Ok, is it the dance committee? I wish you luck, jack."

There it is again, that sad smile.

"_What about this dance, about Halloween even that is bothering him?"_

Just like that he's gone. Hallow sits by my side and looks up with her all-knowing eyes.

"You don't think it's because he's going with me, right? Why else would he be so upset?"

"Meow."

"Come on, let's get home."

The weekend passed slowly and uneventfully. Before I knew it, it was Monday. I could barely sleep the night before, because his sad looks filled my thoughts and dreams.

"What if he was regretting taking me, and what will he do? Will he hold my hand and smile at me like he's done before, or ignore me under the pressure of our peers to look and act cool. Hallow, what do I do?"

She glances out the window toward me school and meows. I love that cat.

"Sally, you're going to be late!"

"I'm on my way!"

On my way to school I think of my father, up in that study of his.

"_You know, there was a time he would barley let me out of the house and I had to sneak out daily, but now? He can't wait to shoo me off. I hope jack doesn't get like that."_

There it is, my school. I walk in and immediately notice people scurrying around, confused and searching. I heard the questions all day long, "Where's jack? I haven't seen jack, have you? How could he be missing? He isn't answering his texts, is he ok?"

"_Maybe he's just sick. I hope he gets better." _

By Wednesday, the whole school was missing their "pumpkin king" and I was getting concerned.

I have never seen Jack stay home sick once, especially around this time. Heck, that committee seemed to have troubles tying their own shoes without their leader there.

Thursday morning I stood by my locker. The bell had rung, I was late, classes were going on, and the halls were empty. I thought of the first time me and jack spoke.

I couldn't help but smile at the thought.

So much has happened sense then, and now he's sick. I don't even know where he lives or his number, I don't know what's wrong or how he was doing.

I start humming the tune from my dream of jack. The song was so sad, but so beautiful. Jakes lament, his little prayer.

"Oh, I miss you jack…"

"sally?"

I spin around to the familiar voice, and before I even realize what I'm doing, I focus on those beautiful eyes, jump forward, hug tackle jack to the floor, and grin.

In a chuckling voice I hear him say, "Haha I missed you too."

Realizing what I did, I naturally turn my usual tomato red and jump off. We both stand up, and I almost fall over again.

"_Smooth."_

"Where have you been, are you ok?"

"Yes the most wonderful thing has happened, sally. I had a dream, a wonderful dream!"

"A dream? That's why you missed school? What was it about?"

"Well, Im walking through this forest. It was dark and the trees were dead, but it was somehow inviting. I was thinking about how boring Halloween would be again this year, but then I looked up when zero, my cat. He was in the dream too. Well, when he meowed. I looked around at this new place, and there was this circle of trees. Each had a picture on it, like for every holiday. The pictures were doors too. I didn't know which to go to, then I thought of you and your golden bracelet, so I picked the Christmas door. Oh sally! It was astounding. Like I was in the North Pole! There were elves, and snow, and polar bears, Tree's, lights, music, the smells of pies everywhere, decorations, mistletoe, and santa clause. Though, in my dream I called him sandy clause. Haha oh, wow."

His dream sounded magical, but like it was lacking something. So when he paused, I felt like there was more to this story. I urged him on.

"Haha that's a wonderful dream, then what happened?"

"Well, I was laying in the snow and thought, what if we made it an early Christmas theme! I mean, we have done the same. Exact. Thing. For so many years. So why not, if even for something as simple as that dance, we enjoy something unexpected, different, and fun. Something… new."

"Jack, wait…"

Suddenly the bell rings and in a matter of seconds Jack is surrounded. He tells the still-growing crowd that he has a great idea for the upcoming dance and that they will discuss it right after school.

"_This idea, doesn't feel right. But maybe I'm thinking too hard. Well, I should be getting to my class anyways and jack seems busy."_

"Bye jack."

I turn and head to my next class, wrapped up in thoughts about what others would think of this idea or if I'm being paranoid.


End file.
